


Poly Relationship: Hinata x Kenma x fem!reader

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Poly, Poly Relationship, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - poly relationship sfw and nsfw hcs with hinata and kenma?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Poly Relationship: Hinata x Kenma x fem!reader

## 𝐒𝐅𝐖

⤏ Sooo many cuddles. These two would be cuddle monsters with you and you bet that there might be some drool in your hair by the time you wake up

⤏ It’s hell trying to get out of bed because the two of them glomp onto you not letting you leave the bed because you’re too warm

⤏ Both are very sweet and compassionate to you

⤏ You wake up to or come home to surprise flower bouquets and candy on the table out of the blue from the two of them

⤏ You spend time with each of them separately AND all together

⤏ With Hinata, he loves to take you out and go on hikes and anything that involves moving your body in anyway

⤏ With Kenma, it’s a lot of at home hang outs or sometimes he’ll take you to go see a movie and hang out at the mall with you

⤏ When you’re all together though there’s a mix of both. Even though Kenma doesn’t care for going out much, he loves picnics with you and Hinata on really nice spring/summer days

⤏ All three of you frequently have contests to see who is better at Mario Kart 

⤏ You’re the one who cooks mostly, but a lot of times Hinata likes to try and “help” you, while Kenma sits on the counter and watches you two. Making comments here and there.

⤏ Though there are a few dishes that Hinata knows how to cook by himself and will want to do so for you and Kenma every now and then

⤏ So many cheek kisses and nose nuzzling with all three of you

𝐍𝐒𝐅𝐖

⤏ Okay so Hinata definitely has more stamina than Kenma, I mean I feel that goes without saying

⤏ But the one who has the most control in the bedroom is Kenma. Why? Because he has self control and knows just how to get you and Hinata to your tipping points by barely lifting a finger. 

⤏ Kenma would sit with his legs spread and pull you between his legs, so your back was pressed to his chest while his hands slipped all over your breasts

⤏ Kenma would tell Hinata to just sit back a minute and watch as he gets you all ready for him and of course Hinata would listen. Super eager with his cock throbbing at the sight of Kenma’s hands all over you

⤏ The moment Kenma’s hand slips between your legs and rubs your pussy, Hinata is a drooling mess

⤏ Though you’re no better because you’re twitching and aching with Kenma’s touch, plus the way Hinata is watching you like a hawk is more than a turn on for you

⤏ Kenma will eventually start to finger you, Hinata stroking himself watching and Kenma whispering lewd nothings into your ear. Telling you how hard you’re getting, and poor Shoyo and how much he needs you

⤏ Hinata will always fuck you first no matter what when you’re all three going at it. Why? Because honestly Kenma loves the sight of it and gets him even harder

⤏ Plus by the time he has his way with you, you’re already so super sensitive and stretched out just enough to take his cock with how rough his thrusts might be

⤏ A lot of times Kenma will love to eat you out while you suck off Hinata 

⤏ Hinata and Kenma also have their own moments of kissing and rubbing each other and possibly fucking each other 

⤏ Everyone fucks everyone in this poly relationship hehe


End file.
